


Day III- Gaming/ Watching a movie

by sazann



Series: SazAnn's 30 Day OTP Challenge- MorMor [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, yes they're playing portal 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You brought home a video game.” says Jim flatly, staring at the disc in Sebastian Moran’s hands. <br/>	“Yes, yes I did. I thought you might like it.” replies Sebastian, trying to hand him the game.<br/>	“Sebby, that’s completely ridiculous. We don’t even own a console.”  replies Jim, shaking his head.<br/>	“We own a computer.” he grins. “Come on, it’ll be fun. You need to relax, anyway.”<br/>	They stare at each other for a few seconds before Jim sighs exasperatedly. “Fine. Put the disc in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day III- Gaming/ Watching a movie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School is consuming my life almost half as much as RPing is, haha!

“You brought home a video game.” says Jim flatly, staring at the disc in Sebastian Moran’s hands.   
“Yes, yes I did. I thought you might like it.” replies Sebastian, trying to hand him the game.  
“Sebby, that’s completely ridiculous. We don’t even own a console.” replies Jim, shaking his head.  
“We own a computer.” he grins. “Come on, it’ll be fun. You need to relax, anyway.”  
They stare at each other for a few seconds before Jim sighs exasperatedly. “Fine. Put the disc in.”  
After a short while of loading, robotic- sounding classical music plays, and the main screen opens. Seb has Jim sit down, and shows him the controls- Space to jump, W to move forward, A to move to the left, D to move to the right, and S to back up. Moving around the mouse turns the character, left-clicking fires a blue portal, and right clicking fires an orange one. You have to fire portals to solve puzzles in order to move to the next level.   
The instant the first robot shows up in the game, Jim shakes his head.  
“The robot’s going to betray me in the end, isn’t he?”  
He does, of course, but this isn’t until halfway through the game. Seb sighs and shakes his head. “You have to wait to find out.”  
“He does.” Jim muttered, continuing through the levels. “This is easy. I don’t know why you thought I’d like this.”   
“This is also Chapter One.” Sebastian reminds him.  
Throughout the game, the tests become progressively harder, and Jim becomes gradually less bored. It’s around Chapter Nine, The Part Where He Kills You, where Jim actually becomes interested.   
His playable character has actually not died once throughout the entire game, until he misses a jump and falls down a bottomless pit. Sebastian laughs and Jim glares at him.   
“Nice jump there.”   
“Shut the fuck up.”  
Jim continues to play, Sebastian looking over his shoulder. Eventually the game is beaten, and the villain is trapped on the moon forever.  
“Mm. He gets a fate worse than death. I sort of like it.” shrugs Jim. “I preferred GLaDOS anyway.”  
“I knew you’d like it.” replies Sebastian teasingly.  
“Shut up.”


End file.
